gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Juan Sounds
'''San Juan Sounds '''is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station with all songs. GTA IV marked the debut of reggaeton & Latin American music in the GTA series (since Radio Espantoso in GTA Vice City and GTA: Vice City Stories). This addition illustrates the influence of Latin American culture in New York City and thus, its in-game representative of Liberty City. This is Luis Fernando Lopez's favorite radio station as it is played in his house and in Armando's Cavalcade in any Drug War. The name refers to the famous Puerto Rican capital city San Juan, where Reggeaton music originated back in the early 90's before its mainstream crossover success in mid-00's U.S. San Juan Sounds is also called Santiago sounds, as San Juan plays music from the Domincan Republic and The Carribean. The station is mostly based of one of the three spanish radio stations in NYC, One of them is La Que Buena. The radio station is sponsored by Las Fuego energy drink. This station was "criticized" by some players due to reggaeton being a genre that many dislike, especially in South America. Tracklist '''Exclusive to Grand Theft Auto IV. '''Hosted by Daddy Yankee who is a famous Reggaeton artist and is one of the pioneers of Reggaeton since it's creation in Puerto Rico in the early 90's. All songs on the station are pure Reggeaton with the exceptions of Voltio and Wisin y Yandel whose songs contain more of an electro-hop/ electronica sound, respectively. All songs are played randomly and commercials are included. * Calle 13 - "Atrévete-te-te" (2005) * Daddy Yankee - "Impacto" (2007) * Hector El Father - "Maldades" (2006) * Voltio feat. Jowell & Randy - "Pónmela" (2007) * Don Omar - "Salio El Sol" (2006) * Wisin & Yandel - "Sexy Movimiento" (2007) * Tito el Bambino - "Siente El Boom (Remix)" (2007) * Angel y Khriz - "Ven Báilalo" (2004) '''Exclusive to Episodes from Liberty City and The Ballad of Gay Tony. '''The Santiago Mix hosted by Henry Santos who's a member of the Bachata group Aventura (who has a song featured in the playlist). The playlist contains less Reggaeton and features more Latin Pop, Electronica, and Bachata. Since the segment is one continuous mix, there is no commercials. * Ivy Queen - "Dime" (2004) * Aventura - "El Desprecio" (2009 - anachronism) * Fulanito - "Guallando" (1997) * Tego Calderón (feat. Oscar D'León) - "Llora, Llora" (2006) * Wisin & Yandel (feat. DJ Nesty) - "Me Estás Tentando" (2008) * Angel y Khriz (feat. Gocho & John Eric) - "Na De Na" (2008) * Elvis Crespo - "Suavemente" (1998) * Don Omar - "Virtual Diva" (2009 - anachronism) de:San Juan Sounds es:San Juan Sounds nl:San Juan Sounds ro:San Juan Sounds Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City